Dead Soul Alchemist
by SunnytotheD
Summary: They may have found what they were looking for. A girl who may have all the answers. A girl who may possess a Philosopher's stone. A girl who has successfully completed a human transmutation. However, what Edward and Alphonse didn't expect, was the sacrifice made for it. Something that couldn't compare to the loss of an arm, a leg, or even a body. Rated M for language. OCxEdward.
1. Prologue

"Well, there may be one person…"

"Who!?" The blonde alchemist asked, slamming the desk of the higher up in front of him. "Tell me Mustang!"

"She's called the Dead Soul alchemist. However, boys, you may be shocked to hear this. I know I was."

"Spit it out Colonel!"

"She is the only alchemist that has ever done a human transmuta-"

"Hey! Tha-"

"Let me finish Fullmetal." Roy Mustang paused and sighed. He handed the boy a file. Her file. "She is the only alchemist that has ever done a human transmutation. Successfully." Edward Elric stepped back in shock. His eyes widening in shock that slowly grew in to anger.

"Bull shit!" The blonde said fiercely. "I-I know it's not true. Th-the thing we transmuted. Wasn't even our mother! How is it possible!? Tell me, dammit!"

"I don't know…" Roy looked away from the young boy's eyes. "Why don't you ask her. Her address is in the file." He sighs again. "She doesn't live far from here. However, you mustn't let anyone, especially Bradley, know of this. This is something I managed to get from Hawkeye while Bradley was away. It appears he doesn't want anyone to know of this."

"Brother," Alphonse Elric began, speaking from the back of the room. "there is only one way the Dead Soul alchemist could have done it."

"I know. It has to be."

A philosepher's stone.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

(A/N): Bonjour my lovelies! I wanted to post this because I recently watched Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood all over again. Well, up to episode 39 because Netflix is being a douche bag and shit. This takes place shortly after they discover that they didn't transmute their mother. I think it was episode 20. Yup. Just looked it up. Episode 20 "Father Before the Grave".

Review and tell me if you want more.

Au Revoir and Asta La Pasta~ my lovelies!


	2. The Journey

"Hey Al." Young alchemist Edward Elric said, stopping in his tracks and looking up at his younger brother's armored body.

"Yes brother?" Alphonse asked, also stopping.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate walking?" Fullmetal asked, kicking the grass covered dirt below his feet. It seemed as if the forest they were walking through went through an infinite loop. That brought back memories.

"Yes. Many times brother." Alphonse replied. He was watching his brother carefully. He knew exactly what his brother was going to go on about.

"Well then. I have one more question." Edward turned his attention to the forest path ahead of him, his anger slowly growing apparent on the boy's face.

"Okay. Shoot." Said Alphonse, looking down at his blonde headed sibling.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD COLONEL IDIOT TELL US THAT THIS ALCHEMIST'S HOUSE IS, and I quote, 'Not too far from here', WHEN HER HOME IS A 2 HOUR WALK AWAY!?"

"I don't know brother." Alphonse pondered. He thought it was probably just to tic off Ed.

His brother continued to rant on and on about the stupidity of the colonel and how there should have been trains going this way and what not. Edward, unlike his brother, neglected to think about what this Dead Soul alchemist would be like. From her title, she sounded older, perhaps the age of the young brothers' teacher, Izumi Curtis, maybe even older. They had presumed that she had a philosopher's stone within her possession. He and his brother could finally obtain what they had been searching for for a long while. The stone that could return to them what they had lost when they had attempted human transmutation to bring their deceased mother back from the dead. These thoughts ignited in the you boy's 'heart', which made him run far ahead of his brother, eager to meet this powerful alchemist. Alphonse swore, if he were in his human body, a gigantic grin would be plastered across his face.

"Hey!" Edward rushed ahead to catch up with his eager companion. "Not so fast Al!"

They both continued running until they came upon a rather large manor in the middle of a clearing in the 'never ending forest of death', as his brother called it.

"Yes!" Edward cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "Finally! We made it after 2 hours of non-stop walking and aching feet, we're finally here!" He dashed up towards the front entrance of the house. As he approached the door, he started to lower the pace of his movements, wondering exactly what his brother had been thinking about earlier. "Hey Al! Whaddya think this woman's going to be like?"

Alphonse cought up to his brother. "I have no clue. How about we find out?"

They both approached the door. Edward reached for the door bell, hearing a small chime as he pushed it. The sound of footsteps and little chatter behind the door grew louder as whoever was inside slowly approache the entrance. The door clicked and was slowly opened only to surprise the Elric brothers, for what they had seen, was a surprise to them both.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

((A/N: Bonjour~! Finally, I actually update a story! ^^' Sorry 'bout that. I actually have a few chapters of Sunny's Hetalia High written on paper, so I just neen to type it up.

Did I mention how awesome of a writer my friend Sky is? She's amazing. QwQ So much better than I am. I hope, one day, I can write like her. She is working on a novel, and when I read some excerpts of it, my writing looks like shit in comparison. Not to mention, she has less spelling errors in her writing than I do. ;w; Keep being awesome Sky, and email or Skype me. We need to talk more.

Also, I am writing an EngHun (or UKHun) fic (EnglandxHungary). If you've seen my page, you have probably seen that little character thing I did (you know, where I listed 12 characters and had to answer certain fanfiction related questions).

Anwhosit, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Dead Soul Alchemist!

Au Revoir and Asta La Pasta~ my lovelies!

Yadda yadda yadda, disclaimer shit, don't own this series of awesome anime nor will I ever, I just own my OCs and this plot story thingy.))


	3. Welcome

The door was wide open now. And what they saw was, well, most definitely a surprise. There stood in the door way a girl in a red and black victorian style dress that came down to her knees with black stockings to match and cute black shoes. The sleeves were fanned out and came past her fingertips. She was wearing black glove on one arm. The outfit was reall frilly and gave the girl a very interesting look. She had golden yellow eyes and silver hair. And…

…..She looked absolutely emoitionless.

Next to her was a rather plain girl. Blue eyes, brown hair, and a small smile upon her face. Her outfit was that of a maids. She was most likely the assistant to the young child beside her.

The Elric brothers just stared in awe, not sure what to think. Where was the Dead Soul alchemist? And who is this young girl before them?

"H-hello there?" The brunette waved her hand in front of the boys eyes, this however, had no effect. "Are you two oka-" The woman stopped when she saw the silver haired girl shake her head and rolling her eyes.

"It appears these two are starstruck. I wonder why, but if they aren't going to say something, then they are wasting my time, and I am afraid I have no extra time on my hands for _idiots_ like those before us." She looked up at the blue eyed girl next to her. "Come now Cerise. We have work that still needs to be finished" As that was said, Cerise and her smaller companion backed away shutting the door. That was until one of the Elrics spoke up.

"W-wait!" Alphonse reached his hand out. "Please! We're sorry for staring!" Edward just looked up at his brother and then back to those in the doorway.

"Alright." The golden eyed girl looked back at the boys. "Apology accepted. Now, why are you two here?" She asked with a monotone voice.

"Umm, Crocetta?" The other spoke up.

"Yes Cerise?" Crocetta spoke.

"I think these two are the boys Roy spoke of."

"Hmm…." Crocetta looked the boys in the eyes. "Are you two the Elric brothers?"

"Yes ma'am!" Alphonse saluted.

"Uh…." Edward just stood there, not saying a word until Al elbowed him in his side, causing an 'Ow!' to slip past his lips. Ed sighed and looked at Crocetta. "Yeah, we're the Elrics."

"And I presume that you are the Fullmetal alchemist?" The silver haired one said, pointing to Edward. "Edward Elric, correct?" Ed smiled wide at the fact that she hadn't mistaken his brother for himself.

"Yes. I am!" He beamed and pointed beside him. "And this is my younger brother-" Crocetta cut him off.

"Alphonse Elric. Yes, I am fully aware of who you are. Roy spoke of you two to me over the phone. However, I was confused as to why he reffered to you, Edward, as the Fullmetal Midget and half-pint squirt, but now I understand. It's because of your height. Am I correct?"

Edwared fliched and clenched his fist. "HEY! I AM NOT SHORT!" Edward yelled before seeing the unamused, expressionless face of the young woman before him.

"Ah, yes. Being called short offends you. Hmm. Interesting. I'll have to write that down. Though, I am completely aware of you reasoning to being insulted. As you may have noticed, I am not the tallest person either." She sighed.

"Well that is because you don't drink your milk, mi'lady." Cerise giggled.

"I hate that stuff. It tastes like horse vomit. Absolutely dreadful." Crocetta complained, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot unamused.

"I know how you feel." Ed shivered at the thought of that horrid beverage. "Stupid milk and it's stupid calcium. It's not worth my time and taste buds." He smiled. "Nice to know I'm not the only one!"

"Indeed." Crocetta said before turning around and walking back into her home. "Cerise. Show these boys to their room and around the house."

"Yes ma'am." Cerise bowed and let the brothers in.

"Oh, and Alphonse." The young girl added.

"Yes?" Al responded.

"Try not to do anything too reckless that could get your seal damaged. We can't have you dying in here. Same for you Edward. We don't want your automail getting destroyed. Your engineer Winry would be very upset with you. There are many things in this house that could do harm to you boys, so be aware of your surroundings. I wish you luck. When you are ready, have Cerise take you to my study. That is all." Crocetta walked away before the shocked boys could reply to her words.

_How did she know about Al?! How did she know about my automail?! HOW IN THE HELL DID SHE KNOW WINRY?!_

All of these thoughts were running through Edward Elrics head all at once. These thoughts were ones that made him wonder about this girl, who still didn't even introduce herself properly.

"Are you ready?" The brunette asked.

"A-ah! Yes! Sorry 'bout that." Ed laughed, breaking out of his train of thought. "Your name was?" He asked.

"Cerise. Cerise Aletta. I am the lady's assistant and primary housekeeper." She said grinning.

"Ah… Right. Sorry." Ed chuckled. "And who was that? The 'Crocetta' girl?"

"She is Crocetta Asya. Otherwise known as the Dead Soul alchemist. Surprising, no?" She replied, giggling a little.

"Wait… She's the alchemist that successfully completed a human transmutation?" Al broke in.

"Yes. She is." She smiled.

"And where is the successfully transmutated human?" Ed asked eagerly.

"You are looking at her." She said, fiddling with her hair, still smiling. The boys' mouths went agape at the news. "I died in an accident concerning the Ishvalan war. I was a medic and worked with the Rockbells. That is how mi'lady knows Winry and Pinako. I was only 17 at the time when a wounded Ishvalan with a scar across his forehead attacked in the clinic area, killing the Rockbells and the myself. My death was a secret to the Rockbell family because mi'lady requested it to be that way. We visited often because of Crocetta's arm."

_Ah.. So that's why she was only wearing one glove._ Thought Alphonse.

"What happened to her arm?" Al questioned.

"She was attacked by a Homunculus."

"No way….." Edward was shocked.

Cerise nodded and sighed. "She hates to talk about it, so I wouldn't recommend talking to her about it straight away. The thing cut off her arm with some sort of slicing type attack. Looked like fingernails as I was told. Other than that, I myself can't say much."

The Elrics looked at each other with serious looks. "Lust." The whispered simultaniously.

"Umm, sirs?" Cerise said, trying to get their attention, not hearing the name they both uttered. They quickly turned their attention back to the maid.

"Please." Al said. "Just call us Alphonse and Edward. Or simply Al and Ed if you want. We don't bite." He chuckled a little, which in turn caused the brunette to giggle in return.

"Wait, now that I think about it, why have we never seen her at the old hag's place?" Ed wondered.

"We always came when either you all were at school, or were away. Winry was always there though. Crocetta refused to go without her being there to comfort her. She was really attatched to Winry, we stopped visiting after her parents' deaths. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing 'Big Sister Winry' crying, so she stopped coming when she was there. That and she would hate if she was crying about me in front of her. That girl had a pride problem when she was little, so she always put on the bravest face she could when in pain or in sorrow. So cute and so brave she was back then."

The boys nodded, understanding where their newly aquaintenced comrade was coming from. The pain that she must have felt, it was probably unbearable. To lose someone you love is tragic and heartbreaking, and the Elrics new this very well. Cerise noticed the sad silence filling the entryway of the large house, so she broke it bu simply giggling, a smile apparent upon on her face. The two brothers loked up at her in confusion before smiling themselves, now knowing she was just trying to make things a little less awkward.

"Are you ready to head to your rooms?" Their new friend asked, reaching for their bags.

" Of course." Edward replied. "And there is no need to carry our bags. We can handle it, right Al?"

"Right." Al responded with delight. This earned a subtle chuckle from Cerise.

"Alrighty then! This way boys." And so, the three head off up the large stairway, not knowing that what they would soon find would blow their minds.


End file.
